


Fan

by TaMeaut



Series: Lake Arc [2]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yong Ha is amused with this enticing game, until he realises something...by then will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

**Title** : Lake Arc II - Fan  
 **Series** : Sungkyunkwan Scandal  
 **Soundtrack** : Fan – Epik High  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Time frame** : after series end, before they graduate  
 **Summary** : Yong Ha is amused with this enticing game, until he realises something...by then will it be too late?  
 **Excerpt** : “ _He couldn’t possibly think that it was a secret any longer? To Yong Ha? He almost felt insulted and frustrated and annoyed and confused and …amused._ ”  
 **Pairings** : Moon Jae Shin/ Gu Yong Ha  
 **Word count** : ~1400  
 **Rating** : T (fluff, romance, angst)  
 **Warning** :  
 **Other** : This is part II of the Lake Arc, the first part is "Lake Arc I - Illuminated"  
 **Thanks** :   
____________________________________________________________________

“ _I'll give you everything when we kiss, I'll give you everything  
so that you can never leave me.   
I'll keep you in my cold heart  
You are My star,  
I'm your no.1 fan_ ”

 

He hadn’t seen it coming, surprisingly enough for Yong Ha. Just like the first time.

Walking through the dim, empty courtyard in late evening, an obscure shadow released from the humid darkness, swooped down on him and violently dragged him into the shadows. The fear icing in his veins at first had instantly turned to molten iron in chock as he was crushed against a steel hard chest and those plushy lips had pressed against his, their breaths mingling.

He had known instantly who it was. Unlike the first time. 

That grip that was hard enough to bruise, those locks of hair sensually brushing past his exposed neck and those soft, voluptuous lips crashing into his with a force threatening to rip his very breath out by sheer willpower. He knew them all too well.

It was the very last thing he had expected but the first thing his heart desired.

Brutally sandwiched between the chilly stone wall and the scorching hot body there was no escape, as if the thought would ever have occurred to him. All he could do was close his eyes, give in and wish it would never stop.  
Then just as quickly as he had appeared, the shadow was gone and Yong Ha found himself all alone. Desperately leaning against the wall, seeking support, he exasperatingly tried to pull the chilly night air into his lungs. Minutes passed before he could stable his breathing, or heart, and his knees felt terrifyingly weak and unsupportive, as much from the first notion of fear as to the latter arousal.  
Finally, gathering his dishevelled clothing around him and making his way out of the shadows he brushed his thumb past his bruised lips, where a mischievous smile was starting to form.

“Gu Yong Ha…life just turned interesting, didn’t it?...”

And for the first time in a very, very long time, he didn’t feel even slightly bored.

\---

Yong Ha was both amused and confused, a combination not often occurring in the clever boy.  The two feelings conflicted inside him, causing an unfilled frustration that was increasing for each day, and night.

He couldn’t understand it. During the nights they would do things that could make even the seasoned Yong Ha blush in recalling and during the day it was as if the nights did not exist. They carried on in their life as if nothing had changed.

Did he not know that Yong Ha knew who it was? He couldn’t possibly think that it was a secret any longer? To Yong Ha? He almost felt insulted and frustrated and annoyed and confused and …amused.

And since when had both of them become such good actors? Since when had the honest, talks-with-his-body Goel-Oh, become such a good actor? Yong Ha thought he had known him inside out yet he managed to surprise Yong Ha each evening with his boldness, aggressiveness and the sheer strength of his desire. Yong Ha was also amazed at how easily Jae Shin could pretend innocence during the day. It was as if he was a human during the day and something else entirely during the nights, something much more vicious. The thought of the gentle Jae Shin as vicious was slightly shocking. But what shocked him most was his own response. 

He had always held a desire for his best friend, after all, Jae Shin was absolutely, sinfully made to be loved with those smouldering eyes, those plush lips and that strong, carved body of his. But the intensity of his own reactions when Jae Shin kissed him, was terrifying him. It was as if each caress, each embrace held an acute need that Yong Ha himself had not been aware of, until now. And it stayed with him even after each nightly meeting, never leaving him. To the point of annoyance.

Yes, Yong Ha was infinitely amused, and slightly, slightly annoyed. 

How was it possible that Jae Shin could stand mere inches away from Yong Ha during the day, with the memories of the earlier night, and not start breathing faster, feeling his heart race and the heat pooling in his abdomen, as Yong Ha did. How come it was only Yong Ha that seemed to come out breathless from each encounter?  
And why, why was it starting to bother Yong Ha so much?

Just the mere thought of those hands roaming across his body and those heated lips plushly trailing his neck was making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Then again, maybe it was for the best. For when this would all stop they could just pretend like nothing had ever happened and still be friends. It was not like they were lovers, anyway.

Laughing embarrassedly, he had realised one day that he was taking such a long time to choose what to wear for the evening that he was behaving just like a girl in love, about to meet her lover. When he had looked in the mirror to correct his clothing he had realised that his eyes were glittering and his cheeks were flushed in anticipation. He had looked away.

Lover....He tasted the word and then discarded it with a cynical chuckle. Yes, he could dream and dress in his best, but that word belonged in a different world. No matter how they kissed or touched in the dark, it was a word that none of them would be able, or want, to ever utter.  
Yes, he would keep that word and the emotion away from his mind and heart and just indulge in what he could have, for the short time he would have it. Just like he had always done. 

Yes, Gu Yong Ha was only moved if you could entertain him. And right now, he was most definitely entertained. 

Yet, he was not satisfied. 

He could not understand it. He had always thought that the day he finds something that will entertain him to no ends, that would be the day he would be content. Yet...he could feel something crawling under his skin. It had started as a slight tickle of his mind, grown to a scratch and it was becoming unbearable. As if every nightly encounter added to both his pleasure and discontent. 

How peculiar, he thought. If I didn't know any better I would say that I am in love. And then he had laughed so hard that tears had come into his eyes and he had to wipe them away.  
What an idiotic thought, Gu Yong Ha, in love. And he had kept laughing and wiping until his cloth had been soaked.

The next night found him sitting on the ground, still wiping his tears but without laughing this time.   
In the midst of their desperate caresses, Yong Ha had fleetingly wished he could see Jae Shins eyes. To see the look in his eyes, and to make him see Yong Ha. A fierce sense of exclusivity had burst into his mind and stayed.

After Goel Oh had disappeared in the shadows once more, Yong Ha had flopped to the ground in his dishevelled clothes and had realised what was missing and the reason he was terrified of his reaction.

“See me...only me...” The words swirling in his mind were frightening him to no end.

For Gu Yong Ha had finally realised that he was indeed, in love. 

Violently, passionately in love.

And because of that, these nightly meetings had to end, now. Before they would destroy him.


End file.
